Is there time for love and yaoi?
by DarkRuby
Summary: As Luke leads the group through the desert they pick up a cute little tag along, who can more than take care of her self. She's lost, and Guy proclaims that he will make sure she is returned home. So will the group be able deal with Opelé? JadexOC
1. Chapter 1

Tis a warm summer's s day in the desert oasis between Baticul and Chesedonia as a young pale girl draped in a silk slip sat ag

Yay the start of my tales of the abyss story!! YEEEY!! .

I should go hide in a corner or under a table till I'm calmed down...

Thank you very much, to my beta reader Anna Tramell

I'm sorry you have to deal with my horrible grammar and spelling sweety!

READ ON!

Tis a warm summer's s day in the desert oasis between Baticul and Chesedonia as a young pale girl draped in a silk slip sat against the well that lay in the center of the oasis. Long brown curls framed her reddened cheeks and confused sky blue eyes. She scanned her surroundings with a look of shock, dismay, and at a loss. After what seemed like hours, she finally came enough to her senses to realize that she needed water and desperately. Standing up with a bit of trouble, she looked at herself in the shiny waters of the well in the middle of a desert she was sure she didn't live by.

A man put his hand on her shoulder and she looked back. "Would you like to donate 100 gald for a drink? The desert is hot and this is the only water source." He said with a smile.

"Um... can I not donate and take a drink any way?" The young woman asked tilting her head and giving the best puppy eyes she could muster with her sun burning face.

The guy shook his head and the woman look horrified. But a bag of coins was put in the man's hands and a red head came up next to her. "Take a drink." He told her. The woman didn't hesitate in dipping her hands into the surprisingly cool water that soothed her burning throat.

Taking a breath, she turned to her savior. "T-Thank you... sir?" She said weakly. She had been sitting far too long in the sun for much energy to still remain, though the water did help greatly.

"Luke Fone Fabre." The red head replied. "And who are you?"

"Opal Ophelia Opelé Blanc. You can call me Pelé." She replied slowly by the hour turning from her odd combination of healthy pink and white to a bright and painful looking red.

Luke nodded. "You don't look like you're from around here? Did you come from Baticul?" he asked the girl giving her a smug attitude. "No one around here would walk around in that get up." he said pointing to her white short skimpy dress.

Pelé cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Bat-y-cool?" she asked with a look for WTF DUDE? On her face. "No I'm from the big NYC." She said with a nod.

_"Where?"_ Luke asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"Luke," A blond said coming up, "We're almost ready to set out for the ruins." He told Luke. "And who is this?" he asked turning to Pelé.

"Just some crazy chick," Luke replied. "She says she's not from around here."

Pelé nodded. "I'm rather lost. In fact just a while ago I was indeed sitting in front of my TV watching the latest episode of _Scrubs_ while my brother nearly beat me to get the remote to play his stupid video games..." she explained.

"See! She's crazy!" Luke shouted to prove a point.

"Maybe you've been in the sun to long. My name's Guy, and I'll make sure we find somewhere you can stay till you recover." The blond said reassuringly

"Thank you." Pelé said smiling. "But I'm in perfect health..."

"Why are you blushing?" Luke asked poking Pelé's cheeks.

"OWIE!" Pelé cried. "S-S-S-sun burn!" she whined flailing her arms.

There was a chuckle as an older man walked up, with a black haired girl. "It seems you have a knack for finding spontaneous people, Luke." He teased. Turning to Pelé, he bowed slightly. "My name's Jade."

"I'm Anise," the little girl introduced herself, and then asked, "Why are you all red?"

"I'm very pale, and I can't get tan so I get red and it hurts." Pelé said quickly.

"I see. She's as pale as Ion." Anise said inspecting Pele. "Are you in failing health?"

"No! I'm pale, born that way and will die this way," Pelé said a bit rudely. "But I NEED to find out where I am so I can call my parents, have them wire me some money so I can get a ticket back home."

"Call? I don't think they will hear you from here." Luke said crossing his arms.

"Call like cell phone, pay phone, police phone, telephone." Pelé elaborated.

"Fon? You mean you're a fonist?" Guy asked trying to get it straight.

"A phoniest... a person who uses a phone?" Pelé asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Can you communicate to other people using fonons?" Anise asked.

"If the phone is on, then yes I can use it." Pelé said with a nod.

The group was getting nowhere in this confusing mix of similar sounding words.

"Look this is getting nowhere. Please just help me find a way home." Pelé asked.

Luke shook his head. "Can't. We're on our way to somewhere important. We don't have time to help you." He said walking off.

Guy sighed. "We'll help you after our affairs are settled. Why don't you come along with us." He suggested.

"She can't fight. She'll be a burden." A brunette woman pointed out.

"Who said I couldn't fight?" Pelé said a bit angry.

"You don't have any weapons on you and your fonslots are closed." The woman said smugly.

"OKAY! AGAIN WITH THE PHONES!" Pelé yelled. "I do not need damned weapons to fight. In fact I don't need anything to fight. Ever think I might be a martial artist and use my hands?" she asked ticked off.

"Calm down she meant nothing by it." Guy said trying to calm her.

"Though Tear raises a point," Anise pointed out. "We can't take care of someone else. And we still need to rescue Ion."

"We should at least get her to Chesedonia. Maybe someone there will know her, " A golden haired woman suggested.

"Sounds like an idea." Jade said pushing up his glasses. "Nowcomma shall we be going?"

"Who made you leader?! _I'm_ the Ambassador! Don't I get a say in this?" Luke yelled.

"No, " Pelé said with a smile. "See, cause were I come from, whinny emo pregnant boys DO NOT get a say in any thing!" she said with a snicker. "Thought Tidus did get a lot of say in that stupid FFX game..." she muttered to herself thinking about it. "He was the true emo whinny bitch."

The group walked through the desert heading in the way they were told the ruins lie. Pelé stood behind Jade for the shade, since he was much taller than she was. She had attempted to stand behind Guy, but he freaked out on her so she tried out Luke who was close to same height as herself anyways. They were only faced with a few enemy monsters but Luke, Jade, Guy, and Tear quickly disposed of them.

"Finally!" Pelé shouted. "Shade!!" she sighed in relief. "My feet were starting to burn." She giggled, since she had no shoes. Running into the ruins, she was the first to get inside.

"So sorry, " Jade said. "I guess my days of shading are over." He commented.

"Whatever," Luke said impatiently. "We have to get through here quickly, Master Van's probably already at Akzeriuth."

The group followed into the ruins. Pelé looked over the edge of a spiral slope's railing. "It's a bit of a ways down." She said.

Luke came up to her and looked down as well. "It's going to take forever to get down there!" he whined.

Pelé pulled herself up onto the railing. "See you down there, then!" she said with a smile giving them a wave before she jumped.

The group all gasped and ran to the side to look over. Pelé was at the bottom already landing gracefully and uninjured. All but Jade and Luke gave a sigh of relief and started down the spiral path.

When they got down there, they found Pelé entertaining herself by jumping around a monster, dancing around as it tried to attack her. Jade and Guy gave it no time to attempt attacks any more as Guy went in with his sword and Jade cast a Fonic arte. The monster crumbled and Pelé pouted. "Aw, you killed my dance partner." She laughed a bit though to show it was merely a joke. And they continued on deeper, gaining Meui a new _ability_ and broke some rocks! And Pelé learned that fonons are sound particles, which everything and everyone is made up of.

Pelé yawned as they walked across a bridge. "This is one of the most boring ruin trips I've ever been on, and I once went to Pompei." She said though everyone seemed to ignore her, causing her to go into a tantrum and huff crossing her arms.

Opening a chest, they found a rather large axe. "What are we going to do with this!?" Luke nearly yelled.

"Save it to sell later?" Anise suggested.

"Uh... guys... why is there a glowing circle on the ground?" Pelé asked pointing to a healing circle.

"It's a collection of fonons that will heal you," Guy replies.

"Oh..." Pelé replied.

"You didn't get it, did you?" Anise asked mockingly.

"Nope, but I could really care less. As long as it won't kill me, I'm good." Pelé said with a huge smile.

They crossed the bridge and three men stood in front of them. "OMG! LUKE YOU HAVE A TWIN!" Pelé said with a laugh.

The group ran up to two guys, one large lion-like man, and a smaller, frail boy. "The fon master is in the middle of a ritual..."

Pelé stopped paying attention at that point and covered her eyes. "Could you be any more of a giant?" she snickered.

"The six god generals!" Tear said.

"There's only four here," Pelé said counting.

"Ion's in the white outfit." Anise said.

"OOOh," Pelé said.

"Such impudence after kidnapping the one your suppose to sever," The blond girl from the group, Natalia shouted.

Pelé sighed, "I'm so confused." She said, letting her shoulders slump forwards.

"Don't worry, we'll handle this," Guy said standing next to her.

"Sync! Largo! Give Ion back!" Anise said running to the front of the group.

"I think not. We still have work for him," Sync, the frail boy, said.

"Then we'll take him back by force," Luke said.

'Well he's not as self centered as I first thought.' Pelé mused to herself in her head. She got to miss the entire smash talking Largo and Luke did between each other, thanks to that little inner monologue, and narrating she did.

The battle started and Natalia, Anise and Pelé stayed back, leaving Luke, Jade, Tear, and Guy to fight. Pelé watched in interest as this was the first fight she got to see them giving it their all. With out knowing she wandered a little to far in as Guy dodged Largo's attack, and was left wide open. "Oops." She said with a smile, catching Largo's giant axe.

Largo growled and tried to pry his weapon from her slightly bleeding hand. Pelé had caught it on the sharp side, a bit painful but nothing she couldn't handle. "You know... you _are_ about as strong as you look," she said with a bright smile. "Too bad I'm stronger." She said hitting Largo in the stomach with a punch which sent him flying and he was unable to continue fighting.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Anise said in shook.

"Thanks," Pelé replied.

The rest of the fight went by quickly as the team took Sync out-after corner him with no place for him to go.

The Luke look -alike charged and Luke went to meet his attacks. It was like watching a mirror, as they did the same exact moves at the same time.

"How did you know those moves?" Luke asked.

"What are you, stupid? We trained in the same style, how else?" Luke's look-alike said angrily.

"Asch! Stop!" Sync said getting in the way of the fight. More talking ... blah blah blah, Ion is returned to the group and no one is buried in the sand.

"Let's go," Luke said as the group started to walk away.

"Pelé, how were you able to stop Largo's attack with only your hands?!" Anise asked.

Pelé thought about it for a moment, then laughed. "I drank all my milk as a child." She said smiling.

"But you have no muscle whatsoever," Luke pointed out. "You're skin and bones."

"So? Those fonic artes I saw everyone use seemed to come out of nowhere." Pelé replied quickly.

"But there is a reason behind them," Tear pointed out.

"As is there a reason behind my strength and my other abilities," Pelé replied. "But no one has to know them to let me use my own powers."

"What other abilities do you posses?" Natalia asked.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to wait and see." Pelé smirked. "But you do now know I'm strong and I don't die from long drops." She said with a laugh.

"Interesting." Jade mused.


	2. Chapter 2

-The world as Opal Ophelia Opelé Blanc sees it-

-The world as Opal Ophelia Opelé Blanc sees it-

It's so hot in this stupid desert! I want to go home, I want AC, I want a car! ANY THING!!

I sighed as they continued to walk forward, my feet severely burned on the bottom from the hot sand.

"Look, Pelé, we're almost there," Anise said pointing to the tall buildings off in the distance.

"ABOUT TIME! I need water," I replied.

"Here, we only have a little left, but it should be okay for you to drink it all. You seem the most displaced," Guy said handing her a flask.

"Thanks," I replied chugging the last of it down. She let out a sigh of relief. "That's better. Thank you very much, Guy," She said with a warm smile.

"We finally made it to Chesedonia," Guy stated as we made it past the gates.

They discussed their plans amongst each other as I looked around. "Luke!" Guy shouted in surprise. Luke was getting another headache. Well there's the whinny part of his character.

"We should rest," I say, looking concerned. My feet hurt so badly, and this could give me some time to go shopping for more... suitable attire - I'm still in my PJ's after all.

"We should head to the inn," Anise suggested and they all agreed.

"Luke, can I have that old axe you found in the ruins?" I asked nicely.

"Why?" Luke asked crossing his arms.

"I would like to sell it. And maybe get something I could possibly wear. Helping me will help you," I say with a laugh.

"How so?" Luke looked unconvinced.

"Well, if I get shoes, I won't complain as much," I say with a smile.

"Fine," Luke said passing the large axe. "Do what ever you want."

"Thanks, Luke," I say happily. "I'll meet you all at the inn." I trot off happily to the shops.

I ended up getting a great deal on the axe. It was worth a lot due to the age of it , which made me happy, cause that meant I could buy more. I ended up buying a hair clip, and put up my long orange hair, then sighing at the heat relief. I also bought a backpack that was really cute; it was dark blue and had fading parts where it was lighter blue, and silver, gold and yellow stars all over the place, plus a few hanging from the bottom on strings. I also picked up a parasol, -you know, case we end up somewhere sunny again. For the life of me, I couldn't find any sunscreen so this was the next best thing. And my favorite of all was the shoes! I was able to find a pair of point toe ballet shoes. I admit it's weird to find in a place like this, but the man said that he didn't know why there was a block in the toe (which I explained to him) and also, that he never had seen anything like it before. I took my spoils and headed to the inn.

Everyone seemed to have been talking, but the conversation was at the end so I didn't bother asking what was going on.

"Did you find anyone you know?" Tear asked.

I shook my head. "No, everyone here is a stranger to me." I say, but brighten up showing off my cool stuff. The boys took no interest but Anise, Tear and Natalia did.

"That bag is really cute," Tear said with a slight blush across her cheeks.

"Well, they had a pink one with kitten on it if you would like to go back," I offer.

Tear shakes her head. "I couldn't," she said shyly.

I shrug. "Okay."

"What's up with your shoes?" Anise asked.

"Well, see? I can stand on my toes with them," I say and do so adding about two inches to my height.

"Doesn't that hurt!?" Natalia asked.

"You get use to it after... like five years of nonstop dancing in them." I say laughing. I take them off though and put on the pair of ordinary wood sandals I also found.

"It's getting late. Perhaps we should retire for the night," Jade suggested.

I nod. "Sure," I jumped into one of the beds and let Meui cuddle up next to me before falling asleep.

In the morning we all started to head to the Malkuth side of the city. I start to daydream as I walk covered by the shade of my parasol.

"My dear, come here," An old woman called to me. The group stopped and looked at her as she approached me.

"It has been a long time since I last saw you, Cairn," She said taking a piece of my hair and began to braid it. I flailed my arms a bit.

"What are you talking about!?" I asked panicked. "Who are you!?"

"Is she some one you know?" Guy asked.

I shake my head. "NO! I don't know old people," I protest as the woman continued to braid, putting a few beads and some leather in my hair.

"You know Jade, and he's old," Luke pointed out.

"He's only a few years older than me," I say bending down a bit as the short woman tugged on my hair.

"So you're old to!?" Luke said with a snicker. "You look sixteen."

"I'm hardly 'old'." I say, giving him a death glare.

"I hope to see you again, my dear." The old woman said as she finished. "Come visit me when you reach Keterburg,." She said before heading off.

"Wait! What!?" I ask so confused that my head feels close to exploding.

"Are you sure you didn't know her?" Natalia asked. "She seemed to know you."

"She called me Cairn. My names NOT Cairn." I reply as we start to walk again.

"Come to think of it, why do you have so many names?" Luke asked.

"Opal is my birthstone, Ophelia is my mother's name, and Opelé is the name my parents gave to me. Blanc is just my father's last name." I explain. "My parents never could decide on one name... My brother's name is Frederick Charles Bontra Blanc. I really don't know the reason behind any of those names, but we all just call him Charlie."

They didn't seem to understand it. I shrug and continue walking.

Well, drama occurred and we ended up basically running for a boat before Guy killed us. And we all hang out on the back of the ship, I guess for lulz? But I was daydreaming... so I couldn't even begin to tell you about it. xD

As everyone talked, I could hear a faint snickering coming from one of the lifeboats attached to the ship. I walk over while every one is busy and look inside. "AH!" I yell getting tackled to the floor of the ship by two girls.

"FOUND YOU!" They said together. They were obviously twins, though they had dyed their hair to be able to be told apart, My friend Cha had a light brown glow to her once blond locks, and my friend Fei had white/silver/platinum blondish hair.

"OW!" I yell as Luke and the others run over in a panic.

"Pelé, are you alright?" Tear asked.

"Who are they?" Luke interrupted before I could answer Tear.

"This is Cha and Fei. They're my friends... but how they got here I don't know," I say looking at them.

"Well, remember that big boom thing that happened when your bro spilled his soda on his PS2?" Fei asked and I shook my head getting a glare from her. "Well, there was one."

"After that, we woke up here... without our DSs!" Cha started. "Or our cell phones!"

"Or our bag of clothes!"

"Or our paper and pencils."

"Or our-"

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT!" I yell. "At least you two weren't stuck in the desert, burning to a crisp like me," I say. "I hope I don't get skin cancer..."

"I'm SORRY!" Cha cried grabbing me by the waist and hugging me. "DON'T DIE!"

I sigh a bit and pat her head. "What are we going to do to get back home?" I ask them. They shrug a bit.

"Well we were at YOUR parents house so YOU should be the one to figure this out." Fei says with a snicker.

I groan. "Why me!?"

"Because I said so!" Fei shouted and I look at her with puppy eyes.

"It looks like we're coming into port," Tear said.

"Right," I say with a nod.

As we exit the ship I look around for Fei and Cha to see they're nowhere to be found.

Every one was walking a head as I looked around. "Fei!? Cha!?" I cry, the group looked back at me with questioned looks. "Where'd they go?!" I ask in a panic.

"We don't have a lot of time. We should get going without them," Luke said to me rudely.

"Luke!" Tear scolded, everyone looked at Luke with disapproving stares.

I sighed a bit and nodded in agreement. "You're right. They can take care of themselves. Probably better than I can." I say following the group.

"So how do we get to Akzeriuth from here, anyway?" Luke asked, impatiently.

Jade looked around and answered, "It's past the Deo Range to the north east."

"Alright! Let's get going. We might be able to catch up to Master Van!" Luke said excitedly, running past the guards and outside the port.

"Colonel," came a meek voice from behind us. Everyone turned back to look at the woman who called for Jade.

Jade bowed a bit. "Lieutenant General Chevaliers," He addressed.

The woman smiled slightly. "Colonel, I've told you several times to just call me by my first name."

Jade chuckled. "You ask, but yet, you are unable to call me by my name either," He teased.

The almost general giggled a bit. But then got serious. "I understand that you are on a peace mission and are on your way to help Akzeriuth." she said.

Jade nodded. "Under Emperor Poney's orders."

The almost general nodded slightly again taking in the information. "I see. Then I shall accompany you. I have been unable to return to the capital since the bridge was taken out," she explained, "And I may be of some help."

"What's taking you guys so long?" Luke asked storming up. "Who's this?"

"My name is Rosanna Chevaliers. I am a Lieutenant General in the Malkuth army," The almost general replied.

"So? You're holding us up," Luke replied rudely.

"Luke!" Natalia scolded. "Such an uncivilized way to greet a lady!"

"It's alright. I don't mind," Rosanna said smiling.

"Aw, your so cute!" I chimed in, hugging Rosanna. "Can I keep you as a pet?"

"Opelé," Jade warned.

I pouted, "Oh alright fine," letting go of her.

Taking another look I was able to take in her appearance. Light gray eyes with an aqua rim around the iris, tanned skin gently brushed by short-cut strawberry blond hair. Her apparel screamed noble, rather than a military officer's attire.

Everyone introduced themself to Rosanna and we set out on our way again to Deo pass.


	3. Chapter 3

Your Chapter 3 of Book 1

"Man, at this rate, we'll never catch up to Master Van," Luke whined.

I groan, how much more of this childish whinnying do I have to endure before I get home? And what happened to the twins? I hoped they were okay

"We shouldn't have wasted time in the desert," Luke continued.

"What do you mean 'wasted time' !?" Anise asked clearly ticked off.

"Luke you should choose your words more wisely," Rosanna commented. "Your words reflect your spontaneous nature. Think before you act as well, it could save you one day."

Every one tried to cheer up Ion, but I had nothing I could possibly say. I had no idea what was going on with the world. Or where in the world I even was, so even with my sliver of current event knowledge I had was of no use here.

We made our way up the mountain at a good pace. Though Ion seemed to be struggling. I offered him a piggyback ride, but he kindly refused. I shrugged it off and we continued till he collapsed to his knees.

"Luke, we NEED to rest," Anise said glaring at the red head as he protested. Jade brought the argument to a halt with his rather tact chose of words.

The group climbs, a bit to a flat area and we all set up for a good rest. I lean against a rock and look into the sky. It was getting dark. "Maybe we should stay here for the night," I suggest. "It's dangerous walking around a mountain in the dark."

Tear nodded in agreement. "I'll go talk to Luke then," she said getting up.

The red head was standing alone by him self. EMO I TELL YOU! He was standing near the path that we would head down tomorrow.

"Rosanna, may I ask you something?" I turn to the woman. She looked about the age I should look. She nodded slightly signaling me to continue. "You do not look like you are prepared for battle, nor do you look like you're dressed as a general should be," I say indicating to her long dress and classy jewelry.

She giggled slightly at me and smiled a bit. "I was visiting some one in Keterburg, on a vacation of sorts," Rosanna said softly.

I 'oh'ed then sighed. "I don't know where you're talking about actually."

She laughed. "You have not heard of Keterburg?" she asked.

"I don't even know what planet I am on right now," I groan, causing her to laugh again. I look up at the sky and gasp a bit.

"What's wrong Pelé?" Guy asks a bit surprised.

"I've never seen this many stars before," I say mystified.

"They have stars in the sky where you live. Why can't you see them?" Anise asks.

"The lights from buildings and other things are always on, and all anyone can ever see is just a gray cloud above us," I explain. "I live in a city, one that never sleeps, as they say. I've never left it really, so all this is a new experience for me."

"You've lived in the same place your whole life?" Natalia asks.

I nod. "The city has everything someone could possibly need. There's no reason to leave it."

"What city did you say you were from again?" Jade asked pushing up his glasses.

"New York City," I reply. "But I'm starting to think that no one knows what I'm talking about."

"Starting to?" Anise asked smugly.

"Okay fine. No one knows what I'm talking about," I say in a huff.

"I believe I've heard of this place before, Rosanna uttered. "I heard the story while I was in Keterburg. There was a man a long time ago," She started and every one seemed to be listening. "They say he was mad, speaking of flying machines, carts able to move without horses, and of thousands of people living in the same place," I nod, that sounds like New York alright. "But the story differs between New York City, Paris, and Berlin."

I smile. "I know those places too! Be it I've never gone, but I hear about them all the time on the news!"

"There's more to the story though," Rosanna continued. "It's said that the man taught Yulia how to utilize fonons in ways to create many new technologies and to make life better for everyone. The man fell in love with Yulia and they married. But years past and he disappeared. No one had seen him till his dead body was found, on the slops of Mt.Roneal, frozen alive."

"I believe I've heard this story before. It is said that one can still hear cries of a woman?" Jade asked.

"What was the man's name?" I ask, my eyes tearing a bit.

"No one remembers. The tombstone was buried in snow," Rosanna finished.

"It's so sad!" I sniff, wiping my eyes a bit.

"Tad emotional, are we?" Jade teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "S..Shut your face," I say and turn my back to the whole group.

They all laughed at me and I groaned. "No fair, I'm now the class clown." I shout in annoyance.

We set out quickly in the morning, making use of the downward slopes. I jumped down the harder sides of the path for entertainment as the group continued on. Though we were stopped by a gunshot.

I come to learn it's an other god general who's come to play with us. I stay back out of the fight with Rosanna, Anise and Natalia and we watch as Legretta is made a fool of.

They talk blah blah blah, it's ridiculous how much these people like to talk. Less talky, more fighty! I want FUN! ? _F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me-e_ ? L.O.L for Spongbob! Wait I just heard something about dice. Oh the die has been cast... " Alea iacta est" Latin. RAWR! The origins of that saying BWHAHAHAHAHA! ... Oh GOD I'm psychotic. 0.0

It didn't take long to get to the mining town... Uh... Akz something. I don't care...

There were people laying around everywhere and the stench of death was in the air. I cover my nose as it started to get to me.

We took a look around outside, helping who we could before heading into the mines. The monsters were tough inside, but we were able to defeat them. I had to pull string up a piece of cloth across my nose and mouth (Like a surgeon) just to keep from taking in to much miasma and blacking out. I was glad it was cooler here than the desert, but the sick and dying people around us was starting to make me depressed. I stuffed my parasol into my bag, amazed that it fit since the size different I came to realize, it was a bottomless pit of a bag, just like Luke's. I bought a small paper fan from a vender and stuffed that in the bag as well.

Going deeper into the mine, we came across a room where men seemed to have collapsed, and we scatter to help them. If only I could control air... then I could bring fresh air in for them to breath, even if it were just for a bit...

The man Rosanna and I went to help was on the brink of death; any second now and he would die... I look down in shame as I could not do any thing to help. "_Oh mystic air. Healing wind,_" Rosanna chanted.

An almost cold gust of wind flew through the mine, and made a wind barrier around the room, keeping the air in here fresh and clean. Green colored wind winded down the man's throat and he seemed to hold on, and get farther away from the line of death.

I was so wrapped up in it all that it took me a few moments to notice that everyone was running down the path Luke and Ion went down a few moments ago. I panic and run after them but somehow they managed to get down there before me and I ended up having to jump down a pretty long way. I ended up twisting my ankle, but pay no mind as I race up to the others as earthquakes shake and destroy the structure around us. I jump down in time as a shield like barrier surrounds us. I land on my bad ankle and scream out in pain, getting knocked out almost right away. Though I was able to see that Rosanna caught me before I fell on my ass.


	4. Chapter 4

I awake to the hum of a machine and I look around a bit annoyed

I awake to the hum of a machine and I look around a bit annoyed.

"Don't move too much, we haven't been able to completely heal you yet," Natalia said.

We were on a deck of some metal shippy thingy... and my ankle really hurt.

"Hold still just a bit longer," Rosanna instructed, casting her healing wind, but this time, on a much smaller scale. My ankle was healed and I thanked the three healers with a bow, standing up and looking on past the pinkish purple horizon.

After a long period of silence, Guy spoke.

"No matter how far we go, there's nothing in sight! Are we really underground?"

Tear explained to everyone the situation and where they were. And through the explanation the 'Sephiroth' came into play.

Sephiroth!? OMG is Cloud going to be around to stop him!? I love Cloud... he's so pwetty. And OMFingG! Did Luke just really go the extra mile to make me hate him even more!? I didn't think that was possible! I don't think I've ever hated some one SO much before. I mean if you killed so many people just ADMIT IT, DAMN IT!

"Luke, you're nothing, but a child," I growl sounding demonic in my tone. No one looked away from Luke. "But you bear the weight of thousands of souls on your shoulders now. SHAPE UP, DAMN IT! You're a pathetic excuse of a human." I storm off into the control room before I had to kill him, which would be bad, he needed to pay for his incompetence. And I know Karma's gonna F-ck him in the ass so hard! Hehe that's a very gay statement.

I went up on deck, to be by myself. I gripped onto the railing and let out a loud aggravated scream.

I sigh and look out on to the horizon. It was beautiful in a death-ridden, sadness filled, mundane way... what's "mundane" mean anyway.. sounds bad... NO, WAIT I remember my twelfth grade English class... it means... Um? Oh right something ordinary, happens all the time... that's not the word I was looking for...

Without really thinking about any thing my throat decided to vibrate and create a tune, to one I remembered quite well. I only sung it everyday before and after my tenth grade talent show.

_REMEMBER I will still be here, as long as you hold me in yo-ur memory. Remember when your dreams have ended. Time can be transcended... I live forever... Remember me. Remember me_.?

_Remember Me_ by Josh Groban

I sang my heart out. The whole song just poured out of me. And I couldn't help, but feel better, even as tears fell from my blood shot purple-tinted blue eyes. Every one in Akzeriuth had loved ones who will remembered them. It was a mining town, so their families probably didn't live with them there. I was feeling better, and it was a good start that I didn't feel guilty about it. I had no idea what the hell was going on. I thought it was an earthquake. But, then again, I didn't even feel guilty when mass death _was_ my fault. I guess I just never feel guilty for the past. And something done ten seconds ago, is still the past for me. I feel... so inhuman.

It also didn't help that I was tone-deaf, and the whole song was off-key. Thank Winnie The Pooh that no one was around to hear... I would make their ears bleed TT

It took forever to reach a city. Yulia city, as Tear called it. It was beautiful...

Everyone is silent as we make our way into the city, all but Tear, who seems familiar with this area.

"This is Yulia city. We should visit the mayor's house." Tear said, every one agreed and walked forward. Tear stopped for a moment and turned to Luke.

"How long are you going to stand there? Everyone's gone to the mayor's house." I hear as I trail a bit behind everyone else. I had a bad feeling about this , and I wanted to make sure everyone would be alright so I stop and lean against a railing waiting for Luke and Tear to catch up.

"All they'll do is keep accusing me of stuff. I don't want to go," Luke whined.

"You're even more pathetic than I thought, reject!" came the same voice as Luke's, but it seemed harsher and full of built up anger.

I turn and look to see Asch coming forth. "Oh my gawd, they're twins!" I hear Cha and Fei squeal next to me I look at them and shake my head.

"No... I think... that Luke is a clone... or replica of Asch..." I say, basing it off of what I had seen and heard, thus far.

They squeal again and I just groan a bit, not in the mood for all this happy-go-bouncy stuff. "It's better than yaoi twincest!" they shout as the two start to fight. YAOI TWINCEST! W00T! ...;;;

"Let me guess, serious death threat equals hidden love?" I ask a bit lethargically.

"YES! Why are you not rejoicing in the Yaoi like we are!?" Fei asked hitting me over the head slightly.

I rub my head a bit where she hit me and give her a saddened glance. "I've seen too much, once again," I reply walking towards the city.

I hit my head against the wall of Tear's house and groan. "I say we just leave him here," I say raising my head, making the whole group look at me.

"What we do or don't do with Luke is not our main concern right now," Jade said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Men aren't the main concern?" Fei asked in shock. "But men together is like..."

"...god's way of saying he loves us!" Cha finished. Amen...

"Who _are_ you two, anyway!" Anise asked with a sort of glare at the twins.

"I'm insulted." Fei said with a fake gasp.

"I'm sorry, I didn't leave a lasting impression," Cha said, bowing slightly.

"You met them on the boat to ... that place we went to on the boat," I add in.

"I remember. But who are you all? You're not from around here, apparently. And Opelé, you are super strong... where is it you guys come from?" Anise asked.

"Well... I'm half-Japanese and half-American. But I've lived in America all my life. My dad lived in Japan most of the time, cause he's a game-maker. And my mom is a fashion designer. I have amounted to absolutely nothing in my life. Nor do I ever expect it from myself," I say shrugging my shoulders. "If you want my whole life story, I'll continue...?"

"NO!" Fei and Cha yelled covering my mouth. "Not that boring story!" they whined.

I groan. "My life's not boring!"

They stare at me for a moment. Then snickered. "Yeah, right."

"My name is Cha, and this is Fei. Our short life story is... We live in America, we're both English teachers, we both love the same things. We're happy the way we are. Can I have pasta on my pizza?" Cha said.

I hit my head against the wall again. "I have such weird friends."

"I dream of that pizza every night," Cha added with a giggle.

"AH!" I yell scratching my head. "WHY MUST I BE SUBJECTED TO THIS!?"

"... At least Caro-chan isn't here," Fei pointed out. "She'd have gone through five lovers already."

I stop in mid-action and thought about it. "She _does_ go through them rather quickly," I sigh and let my shoulders slump forward. "How did this discussion get on to our dysfunctional lives? REALLY NOW!"

The group chuckled.

"We should see the mayor now," Ash instructed coming down the stairs.

"I'll stay here," Tear said as the group filed out.

I looked back at Tear as I glided through the door. I sigh a bit, figuring out a bit about her. How she could care about someone so childish was beyond me.

I stayed in the control room of the ship this time. Every one had been mentioned that we were going up a tree... In a ship... I didn't see how that could work but oh well.

I clutch my stomach as a loud growl emits. "Ow," I whimper in the corner.

"Here," Guy said handing me a salad... how did he make that so fast?

"Thank you!" I say and basically wolf down the whole thing in one bite.

"Pig," Fei said casting me an glare from the side of the room.

"... You wanted some?" I asked smiling goofily.

"No!" she said crossing her arms. Aw, I've known her long enough to know she's hungry.

"Well... here!" I say holding out an apple I stole from Ashe's bag.

Fei smiled and took it to a corner to eat. Cha looked at me with big eyes. "Here!" I say stealing yet another one from Ashe and handed it to her.

Ashe loomed over me and I looked up at him with a confused look. "Yes?" I ask tilting my head. He yelled at me... I don't really know what about, I wasn't paying attention. I couldn't care less about him... So this tree... I wish Cloud came with it... he would protect me... with his big sword... and big hair... -dreamy sigh-


	5. Chapter 5

Your Chapter 05, nee

"I think I just had a heart attack..." I say out loud looking around like nothing was real.

"That was the scariest ride... I hate roller coasters!" Fei complained.

Cha was hyperventilating. "Are we dead?" she gasped out.

We had been sitting on the ship, in the miasma minding our own, when the ship lurched suddenly and we all went flying into the sky. Leaving the purple scenery behind and returning to the clear blue ocean. But we were shot in the air... like a... I don't even know what like... it was so scary!

"I think we're alive..." I murmur then realize what I had decided to cling to... "Hehe... Hi Jade," I say with a smile.

Jade coughed a bit, and I took the hint and let go and shakily walked over to the wall.

"I'm just going to go... " I start but stop, I had no idea what I was going to do. "... hide in a corner." OMG! I'm turning emo? 0.0

"So where do we go now?" Guy asks looking over at Ashe.

"Lab 1 in Belkend. Van goes there often," Ashe replied.

Fei came over to me and Cha and rubbed our backs. "Calm down you two," She cooed.

"I want to go to sleep..." I whimper.

"Our destination is half-way across the world," Jade said coming over to the three of us. "If you want to rest, do it now. There's not telling what will happen once we reach Belkend."

I nod slightly. "Right..."

A while later every one was gathered in the control room of the ship, everyone except Jade and Pelé.

"Maybe... they're having sexy time?" Cha suggested, then shuttered. "He's raping my high school sweet heart!" she whimpered.

Fei snickered at the old inside joke and remembered back to that day. In high school we had all been friends, but I only had class with Cha in the morning. Art. On the way from art to science, I stopped at my locker and dropped my books. She helped me pick them up and we looked in each other's eyes. And then I mentioned 'Isn't this how high school loves start on tv' and that's the joke... funny no? We even started to hug and snuggle in art class. It was lulzy the looks on their faces. X3

"They're probably just sleeping," Ashe said. "It's a long trip."

"But I want to sleep with Pelé!" Fei and Cha commented together, then giggled.

Anise laughed. "The Cornel is in love." she said in a sing song voice.

"Or maybe they're fuck buddies..." Fei suggested with a sly grin.

"That seems more Caro-chan's field of ... doing." Cha said thinking.

"It would be weird though," Fei commented.

"First guy she's ever ... done anything with since her sister..." Cha sighed.

"What happened?" Natalia asked.

"Well, Pelé's older sister went missing," Fei said.

"It was really hard on her whole family." Cha continued. "But Pelé took it the hardest. She hasn't been the same since then. She's been in deep depression."

"So, I'm glad she can... at least seduce someone again," Fei said with a sigh.

"Go Pelé..." Cha sarcastically cheered.

Natalia rolled her eye. "I'm sure they are not even in the same room."

"Who's not?" I asked coming through a door and walking over to the group.

"You smell like sex..." Fei said glaring.

"I _WHAT?!"_ I asked looking around confused, I then lifted her arm and smelt my skin. "... no, I smell like I'm in need of a spa day," I protested.

"That's what she said," Cha said, pulling out a book.

"Oh GOD!" I said hitting her head.

"That's what she said," Fei snickered at my hate for that stupid comeback.

"I hate you both," I huffed and crossed her arms.

"L-O-L, at least we got of the topic that we were talking about," Fei said.

Cha kicked Fei in the leg. Natalia looked a bit shocked.

"What did you do that for?" Anise asked.

I lean in a bit with a smile. "She hates it when people use L-O-L like it's an actual word."

"What's 'L-O-L' mean?" Anise asked confused.

I sigh, "You know what; Never mind."

"Was it sexy time?" Cha asked.

I look at her like she was crazy. Three headed Cha, my eyes wide. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-WHAT!?" I cried.

Fei and Cha broke out into hysterical laughter.

I groan and let my shoulders slump forward slightly. "You're so mean to me!"

"I'm lost," Anise whined.

"I have not been able to follow either," Natalia commented.

"You don't need to know anything," I said sighing.

"Next stop, me and Fei are getting off," Cha said as she and Fei were over their laughter in a mere second.

"Why?" I ask clinging to their arms.

"Cause we're going to look for a way back. We'll come find you when we get more information," Fei said.

"But..." I whimper, they were going got leave me alone, all alone. A few tears escaped my eyes. "You know what!?" I yell, turning my back to them before they could see me crying. My sorrow turned to rage. "I don't give a damn what you do. It's not like I need to be next to you guys all the time. I don't need you holding my hand! I can take care of my self. I don't need you!" I say storming off.

..:Third person:..

As Pelé left the room the ground could feel the tension in the air. Ashe was leaning against a wall when he spoke. "Someone has an attitude problem."

Fei and Cha looked at each other with somber expressions. Natalia saw this and reassured them," I'm sure she didn't mean it. She's probably just a little stressed."

The rest of the trip for Pelé was spent in her room, sleeping. It was a few day trip, and she had slept through most of it.

Anise had been the one to go into the room to wake her up. The room was dark and it looked almost like Pelé was dead, rather than sleeping. They had already reached land. Cha and Fei already gone.

Pelé bought a light jacket at a merchant before they headed out of the docks. She pulled the hood over her head and covered her face, as she let tears silently fall.

The group was concerned but they had figured it would be best, for the time being anyway, to let her be.

Pelé pulled the brown jacket close to her body as she followed blindly into the town.

The city was a futuristic marvel for the world. Pelé looked lazily around it and was reminded of how much she hated the feel of metal under her feet. She bought some sort of small robot thing, a toy really, and stuffed it in her bag with all the other things she had bought so far. Buying things almost always brought her spirit up, even if was only a little.

The city was small, so it took them almost no time to get to the labs. In through this set of doors and out another set, it was almost a maze of sorts. And Pelé, who wasn't paying attention any way, was lost to begin with.

Soon the group came to an old man, Pelé took no interest in the conversation they were having. Her eyes roamed around the boring room, it was the same as all the other rooms in this building. Beige walls lit up in a few areas by mounted wall lamps, dark gray doors the slid open for passers, and ugly green diamond shaped tiles to like the floor. It reminded her of a room some one could find in an airplane hanger... no not quiet. But close enough for her.

Opelé's point of view

My brain hurts... I'm thinking too much about this... but... the twins... my closest friends, they abandoned me. I can't really blame them though... I would ditch me too, given the chance. I'm no spectacular person, I'm hardly fun to be around.

"Applying fomicry to living creatures is forbidden," I hear Jade said in a tone underlined with disgust towards this old man.

... What the hell is fomicry?

"Every fomicry researcher longs to try it at least once!" The old man defended. "You're no different, Jade Curtiss! Or should I say, DR. Jade Balfour! You're the father of fomicry! You made dozens of replicas."

I looked around at everyone. Guy, Natalia, Anise, and Ion were all surprised. Ashe seemed to already know about this though...

I feel left out. I have no idea what's going on...

"I won't deny it," Jade replied in a calm tone "I am the one who proposed the principals of fomicry."

"Then you have no right to criticize me!" The old man snapped back.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not interested in mutual wound-licking." Jade's cool was being lost, I could tell in his voice, and the look in his red eyes. "I have no intention of covering for someone, just because they've committed the same sin as I." His tone changed for his last statement with emotion. "I'm well aware of what I've done. That's why I forbade it." He sounded calm again, but I picked up on a small lining of sadness... regret? "The replication of living organisms presented both technical and ethical problems." He now sounded like he was merely reading off information, like an open book rather than a person.

I look to the ground with a sigh. Regret? ... Will I always be this miserable... when I remember what I've done in the past? Can regret drive me insane? Will I ever be able to live with out it again?

My head is swarming with self-doubting thoughts, I didn't even notice the old man run away from us till the door slid open and then closed behind us. We make our way out of the maze and see the sun once again, I pull my hood down farther, to shield my unadjusted eyes from the harsh natural light.

"Why is Van collecting replica data? What does he plan to do with it?" Natalia questioned.

Anise was the first to respond. "Well, I'd assume he's going to make replicas..."

"... We're going to Ortion Cavern," Ashe said, interrupting Anise.

Great more talk about stuff I don't know... Even a heavy sigh isn't lifting the burden upon my heart right now. Am I really this worthless?

"I'm getting off here," Guy said suddenly as the group was making plans to find out what this Van person was up to.

"Why?" Ashe asked

"I'm worried about Luke. I have to go back for him," Guy replied.

A spark lit up something inside me as I paid close attention, and probably making things seem way more symbolic than they really were, simply for my own... enjoyment. I smell YAOI!!

And with that I felt, oddly, refreshed. Friendship mistaken for love was my specialty! And I'll follow Guy. I want to see Luke jump into his arms, and the two kissing tenderly... ah boy love... So cute

"Who cares about that idiot!?" Anise snapped, probably still angry for what happened at the mining town.

"I do, because he's an idiot. I don't know what he'd do alone," Guy responded. AW they ARE in love!! Happy days for me, tralallalalalalalala. "And I have faith that he can get past this."

I couldn't help myself, I had to squeal. I latched onto Guy's arm and looked up at him with big eyes. "I understand how important he is to you, Guy," I say as he was desperately trying to jump from my grasp, did I ever mention he has a phobia of women? Now that's the start of Yaoi right there if there ever was one. "I'll come with you," I say with a nod. "You reminded me of someone I care about. And his love for his boyfriend," I coo.

"WHAT!?" Guy whined as he tried to get away from me.

I giggle and let go. "My dear friend. I will come with you to see Luke. No matter how big an idiot he is!" I proclaim with new life born with in my eyes, I could tell no one was going to object. How could they?

Guy gets the location of a spring that will bring him back to the purple place where we left Luke and Tear. And he ran off. "HEY WAIT UP!" I yell as I sprinted after him.

_Anna (beta reader) : Ah, yaoi... tis the reason of life. hearts_

Me: I hear Yaoi!! ... stupid fanfiction and their hate for the smilie faces!!


	6. Chapter 6

I groaned, looking around the docks for a boat

I groaned, looking around the docks for a boat. "I don't see any thing ," I complain.

"We'll find a way back," Guy reassures. Aw I can just hear him say 'because love always finds a way.' _Teehee_

"But that's what you said last time, and we ended up on a boat that took us the wrong way!" I whine.

"You don't even know which way Daath is," He pointed out. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and he chuckles.

"I'm bored..." I sigh again. "I know!" I yell out and ran off back into the more crowed area of the dock area. I pick out a random young guy and jump on his back. "Okay listen up, I want to go shopping," I say with a laugh. "Take me to the nearest store!" Just like in college the guy obeys and starts walking.

"What the heck is she doing?" Guy asked a sweat drop rolling down the side of his head as he followed close behind.

I hopped off the guy's back and patted his head, giving him an adorable smile. "Thank you very much," I say then start to browse.

"Don't you think you have enough stuff?" Guy asked standing next to me as I looked at all the different... box things... I don't know what they are... but I WANT them...

"Nope," I say simply. "I can never have enough stuff," I say laughing. "After all, I love to collect memorable trinkets, so I can always remember my adventures, since they come so rarely for me," I say putting the boxes back on the shelves and looking around. I gasp as I spot a pair of roller blades on the back wall behind the counter. " I want those!" I say pointing to them. The shopkeeper packs them up and gives them to me in a nice box and Guy pays for me.

"What are those things?" Guy asked as I sat down on a step, putting on my new treasure.

"Roller blades," I say and think about it for a second. "I've been finding really odd things around in this world that don't seem to belong," I mutter. "First the point shoes in the desert and then the mask thing in Axeon...Azethe... that mining place, and now these..."

"It is rather odd," Guy replied helping me up, only grabbing my hands.

"I'll try and find the answer," I say with a chuckle as we head over to the docks again to see if the ship arrived yet.

... Man I'm bored... I wish I had my ipod... or my laptop... or you know... even a deck of cards would entertain me. I could play with myself with _Yu-Gi-Oh_ cards... OMG I'm such a dork.

I groan as I look out over the blue ocean waves that white capped over the hull of the ship that Guy and I were finally able to find!

"How much longer?" I whine looking over at Guy, from the corner of my eye as I slump over the railing.

"Another few hours," Guy says simply, leaning against the same railing.

"..." I look around trying to think of something to say... "So... you really care about Luke…"

Guy looked at me a bit funny, probably laughing at me in his head. "He's an idiot. But he's my best friend."

I coo in my head, and suddenly a WHOLE yaoi story about the two writes itself – Clear print in my minds eye, or at least on my brain's wall.

Guy sighed, almost like he knew what I was thinking. I look over at him and giggle.

I turn back to the ocean and watch as the waves crash against the slow moving ship. I can't help but think. It's an odd occurrence for me, and it hurts. But, whatever. I hum at first and start to say as music is playing in my brain. It's entertaining me for a while.

But it doesn't matter much, not like I could take out my ipod and listen to them... "OMG!" I whine. "I miss civilization!!" I cry slumping over the railing.

Guy chuckled. "We'll be there soon enough."

"Oh god, I hope so," I mutter.

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter.

I wrote this while I was frantically trying not to fail finals.

And then I forgot to post it... hehe

Sorry

But chapter 7 is fairly long, and it's coming.

Rawr.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Sorry for the delay

Summer finally started though!!

And I have funny ideas

* * *

Okay... for realz, I think my beta-er died D':

So because summer's ended and I had these written anyway, I've deiced to release my horrid grammar and spelling on the world xD

Once they are beta-ed I'll repost them, so I'm sorry for now... FORGIVE ME D""":

* * *

I sigh as I look out too the crystal blue ocean. Guy was probably taking a nap or something... I was with him on this trip, but for some reason I still feel so alone. Cha and Fei they... they just left.

I shake my head as I felt like crying again. Slapping my cheeks to warms them up a bit. It was getting chilly out. Will staying with this group really help me find a way home? Maybe if I left them and fended for my self... But then again I'm completely worthless any way. Couldn't even find my way around downtown New York. I always get lost so easily. And... I get lonely. So easily. GAHH!! Why am I such an emo kid!? Maybe I should try that cutting thing... people tell me it helps... those people also scare me though.

"The sun's setting." A voice said as a man leans against. "Do you mind if I watch it with you?" He asked, his orange hair blowing in the wind.

"Uh... sure I guess." I reply looking on to the horizon. "Hey do yo-" I started to ask a question but when I looked over there was no one. "My god did I just imagine normal human contact?" I ask looking around for the guy. "I'm going crazy." I whine sliding down the side of the boat.

"Only a few more hours, then I'm off this fucking boat. Fucking boat... fucking boat..." I just muttering 'fucking boat' till I was no longer paying attention. My mind wandering to different places... or rather sexy model guys from magazines. So lost in thought that I ended up falling off the boat. No one noticed and I was a bit too shocked to follow the ship.

"Crap," I whine shaking my hair out of my eyes, as I floated there in the middle of the ocean. I couldn't see the ship any more, it was long gone. "Where the hell am I?" I ask glaring at nothing. "Guess I start swimming and hope for the best?"

After what seemed like forever I found a piece of drift wood to float on. Then it was even longer till I finally saw land.

My lips were quivering from the chilled water and air. But I completely ignored all my aches, pains and my exhaustion when I saw the island. I dove right down and propelled my self with kicks and swinging my arms.

It had to have been at least an hour before I finally was able to put my feet down onto the rocky bottom below. I pulled my self up to shore and collapsed onto the soft and powdery snow. I was freezing, but I couldn't move.

My whole body was numb, and I could feel the fear build as I looked around seeing only a white coat covering the ground and trees, a few mountains in the distance, and some smoke from a blur off in the distance, next to one of the mountains.

I had to close my eyes, they were burning from the salt water, and they felt heavy. I could hear some soft crunches off somewhere, like some one or something walking around. 'God, someone save me!' it was all I could think. I hated being rescued, but if it meant the difference between life and death then I could let somebody help me.

I felt my back start to get heavy, as falling snow started to pile up on top of me. I started to panic even more. I wanted to scream, but when I opened my mouth all I could do with my shivering lips was let out a whimper. A helpless and tired noise from the back of my throat. I didn't want to die... or maybe I did... but not freezing to death. That was painful, long, and drawn out.

I must have passed out because the next thing I knew, I felt something warm and slobbery on my cheek, my eyes crack open and a dog whimpers as it dug around me.

A man, all bundled up came running up. I closed my eyes again thanking 'God' even though I didn't believe in him. I thanked who ever was listening and who ever was watching.

There was tugging at my arms and I was pulled up on his back. I felt warmer already.

He ran to the town that lay next to the mountain. I felt a rush of hot air as it got bright all of a sudden. I could hear the guy yelling. "Someone help!" he called, "Someone call the doctor!" there were more yells, different voices, and many people.

I passed out again... at least I must have, or I have a major gap in my memory. The next thing I knew was that I was in a plush bed, white sheets, and a quilt. I sat up and looked around. "It's a hotel?" I asked my self looking out into the glowing red sun... rise or set. I don't know. No clocks around. No way to tell.

"I died." I concluded, standing up. I look down at the long white bed gown that looked... well it looked ridicules. "Must be a ghost. They are always dressed in morbid white clothes." I laugh.

"Oh good your up." A deep voice said from the door.

Not expecting human contact I jumped a mile high and screamed at the top of my lungs. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I say collapsing on the bed again. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!" I cry.

"Sorry." The guy said with a nerves smile. "I'm glad your awake though." He said bringing over a cup of something hot. He was cute, 20 something, strawberry blond hair, powder blue eyes, and ... well I couldn't tell if he was built nicely cause he was wearing a heavy winter coat. "I found you washed up on shore, on the other side of the island. I brought you back to the hotel. We're in the Keterburg now." He said. "My name's Tomas, this is rowdy." There was a golden retriever, the one that was licking my face earlier.

"... Thanks." I say sitting up. "I don't usually say that when people save me, so don't tell any one." I joked.

He let out a light laugh. "Here, I brought you some hot tea." He said holding out the cup.

"Ooo, thank ya!" I say happily taking and gulping down the hot substance, rowdy hopping up on the bed next to me.

"What were you doing down there in only a short dress and a sweatshirt?" Tomas asked.

"I fell off a boat." I say simply putting down the now empty cup and petting the dog. "It was going from... someplace to Daath."

"DAATH!" Tomas nearly yelled. "That's really far south from here. There's no way that you could have floated here from any where!"

"I swam a bit too." I said with a shrug. "Where are my clothes and things?" I asked.

"They're on the dresser over there. You've been out for a day or so, so I got them washed."

"Thank you!" I say happily standing up and trotting over to my stuff. I pulled up my dress and I heard Tomas panic.

"Give me a little warning next time." He said, I looked back and he had turned his back to be. I giggled lightly at the childishness cute.

"I'm not shy." I laugh pulling my dress over my head.

"That doesn't mean the rest of the world isn't." Tomas replied.

"Aw you're shy?" I ask giving him a hug. "So cute!" I tease.

He blushed a bit and tried to look away. "Umm... We should go get you some warmer clothes. You can't walk around in just that." He said.

I nod and put my sweatshirt on, as well as my point shoes. There was no way I was going to wear sandals around in the snow. "Shall we go then?" I asked.

"Sure." Tomas said calling rowdy off the bed, and leading the way out of the room. We entered an elevator and I was kinda surprised they had elevators. I mean, they didn't have any thing else... like TVs or phones. "Every one was worried about you." He said as we went down to the first floor.

"Every one?" I ask tilting my head slightly as we enter the lobby.

"Yeah, the doctor, the staff and me.." He said with a smile.

"You guys are sweet, worrying about someone you don't know." I laugh and shivered a bit, being met with the dawn's cold air and the falling snow.

"We'll hurry..." Tomas said noticing me shiver. It wasn't a long walk to the store, only a minute. You could see it from the hotel entrance.

Looking around, I didn't like the style of any thing. I groan and ended up just picking out a pair of heavy black tights, that were really more like under-armor leggings, the black shirt to go with them, and a blue jacket. It took a while but I eventually found a pair of boots in a dusty corner. They were white furry boots that went up to my knees, they were like outward Uggs, I think Steeve Madden made something like them. They were supper comfy and warm. I go up to the counter and Tomas tried to pay before I stopped him. "Don't worry about it." I say pulling out a shinny bracelet and a couple of gems I had picked up when I was traveling with Luke and them.

"Will this pay for it all?" I ask, the shop keeper looked a bit surprised and nodded taking two gems and the bracelet. "Guess I had enough." I smile and walk into the dressing room, pulling on the leggings, putting the shirt on under my slip dress, and zipping up the jacket. "I look sexy... in the it cold out...kinda way..." I say to my self putting on my shoes.

"Thanks." I say as Tomas and I left the store.

"For what? You paid for it." Tomas replied.

"For helping me out. I would have died sitting out in the snow like I was." I said smiling. "Say, how old are you?" I asked, if he was over 27 I would date him, can't go to much younger than my self... that's just wrong.

Tomas chuckled lightly. "I'm 28 and your self?" he asked.

"Me two!" I say happily.

He looked surprised. "You don't look it at all!"

"Well I use to be in gymnastics, and they would make us starve so that we could make weight. It kinda stunts ones growth." I say thinking about it. "I work out a lot too, and that's suppose to make you look younger..." I laugh.

My stomach growls as we get back to the hotel. "Oh you must be hungry." Tomas said. 'No, REALLY?' I think sarcastically. "You should get back to the room and rest, I'll send up some food."

"Sure." I say smiling. "... which room? Which floor?"

Tomas laughed and pulled over a staff member. "Barbra could you show... sorry, we've been out for a while and I didn't catch your name."

"Oh. Name's Opal Ophelia Opelé Blanc." I say. "Just call me Pelé."

"Right." He said with a smile. "Could you show miss Pelé to her room?"

"Right away sir." The lady said bowing slightly and lead me to the elevator.

"So who is that guy?" I ask.

"That's Tomas Alwight, he's the manager of this hotel." Barbra said.

"Ooo." I say with a nod. "Koolio." I giggle.

The next few days were really fun. I would run around, jumping around in the spay with Tomas and Rowdy, playing tag in the lobby. But this would by far beat every thing! I laugh as Tomas and I pulled the mattress to the top of the stairs. "Your crazy, you know that?" he asked.

I giggle. "I know, now I'll get on the front, and then you push us down and jump of the back." I instruct sitting on the front of the bed.

He sighed, having trouble believing he agreed to this. But he did as I told him and we slid down. Both of us screaming out of joy and terror. We burst through the doors to the lobby a minute later and the mattress decided to stop short, sending me rolling. I hit someone and we ended up on the floor. "Hey Jade. Fancy meeting you here." I say smiling cheekily to the older man, who was under me as we lay on the ground in a compromising position.

"Ooo the Cornel and Pelé are so bold, acting so passionately in public." Anise sung, giggling.

"Hi to you too Anise." I say rolling off of Jade.

"What were you doing?" Luke asked, apparently every one was back together.

"Mattress boarding." I say as the Cornel stands up and offers me a hand up as Tomas walked over. I stood up and wobbled around. "Wooh who made the room spin?" I asked stumbling somewhere and falling over.

"Hey, Pelé." Tomas said catching me. "I told you to take it easy."

"Are you alright Opelé?" Rosanna asked concerned.

"She had pneumonia, she's still recovering, but she's better now." Tomas replied for me.

"Their finger licking good." I mutter with a giggle... what was I saying?

"What happened to you Pelé? One minute your on the deck of the ship, then you're gone." Guy voiced.

"Um... I was spacing out... then there was a guy, he said something I looked at the sky... then he was gone so I thought I was going crazy," I say jumping up in his face. "Then I was daydreaming about... fashion, and I fell of the boat."

The group got a sweat drop down the sides of their heads.

"Oh, guys this is Tomas, and Rowdy." I say jumping back, quickly recovered. "Tomas, this is," I take in a deep breath and run through their names quick as I could. "Wow, one breath go me!" I giggle.

"Nice to meet you." Every one said to each other.

"Nice to meet you too." I joke to every one else.

Rosanna came up and hugged me. "We were worried, especially when Guy told us that you just disappeared." She said.

"Sorry... I'm such an air head." I say hitting my head with a smile.

"We're glad you're okay." Tear said.

I smile. "What no 'we missed you' from the guys?" I tease poking Luke.

"I didn't care." Luke said crossing his arm.

"LIES!" I say thrusting my fingers into his side.

"GAHH!!" He cried falling over.

I look down and shrug it off. "Oops... oh well."

"Hey Luke look alike isn't with you any more..." I notice looking at every one.

"Ashe left..." Natalia said with slight sadness in her voice.

"Okay... I don't care." I say, "So why you guys here?" I ask.

"We heard need to rest." Rosanna said simply.

"Ooo. Then we should all go to the spay!!" I say jumping around and bumping into a side table and falling flat on my face. "I'mmaokay." I say waving a hand in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where'd Lulu go?" I ask as I looked around. "He ditched us..." I pouted. We were still in the lobby, but I wanted to go to the spay. I got dizzy again and started to sway. "Okay I'm already fer bed."

"The governor got us a room. You should come up with us," Rosanna offered.

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you later Pelé." Tomas said with a wave as he went to the elevator.

"To a room." I say getting Rosanna's help standing up.

We all sat down and rested on the beds and couch. "This room is nicer than the one I've been staying in." I mutter looking around. "Hey Guy," I say with a cheeky smile. "Give me a back rub?" I ask sweetly.

"What?" Guy asked jumping back. "Eh...Eh...EH.?"

"Okay... never mind." I say laying on my stomach on the bed.

"Excuse me for a moment." Jade said exiting the room.

"Where's he going?" I ask tilting my head.

"Probably to beat up Tomas, cause he's just so in love with you." Anise teased.

"... What?" I asked confused. "Who's in love with who?"

"Jade is in love with you." Anise said. "I can see it now. A beautiful high class wedding. With all those rich men gathered together."

I got a sweat drop down the side of my head. "I think your dreaming. I'm going home."

"We were all worried about you." Rosanna said simply. "The Colonel included, though he doesn't show it."

"And you know, how?" I ask skeptically.

"We've been friends since he was adopted by the Curtiss family." Rosanna said simply sitting next to me on the bed.

"I wanna go eat something!" I say jumping up. "See you later guys." I say with a wave as I exit the room. Down in the lobby I come across Jade, I smile and link arms with him. "Since you apparently was born here, you will take me to dinner. I've been eating at the hotel restaurant every day, it's good but I go bored with it."

Jade chuckled. "It would be my pleasure." He said leading the way. "Though I warn you there isn't much for choice around here."

"Eh, I don't care. I've really wanted a pizza and Italian ice since I got here, but since no one knows what they are I'll survive with ... well with what ever is around."

We decided on a small little restaurant on the edge of town. It was cute, homely and the food was okay. "So Jade, why did you join the military?" I ask as I dig into my pasta.

"That's a bit personal don't you think?" Jade asked with a chuckle.

"Well I wanna know. You can ask me a question too if you want." I offer.

"What could I ask? You are a crazy woman who doesn't make sense half the time." He teased.

I blush, "Maybe so, but still answer the question."

"Access to research, library and such." Jade said simply.

"Ooo, so your really just a big geek." I tease.

"And what does that make you?" He asked

"A lazy, self centered, con artist that makes ever one do my wok for me." I say completely seriously.

"A little harsh with your self?" Jade asked cocking an eye brow

"Maybe, or maybe I'm just being real." I say with a shrug and a chuckle.

Dinner was great, Jade made for good company. His sarcasm made me laugh, and I thought it was even better than just flat out jokes. I was glad that we back together... I mean the whole team and group... not just Jade and I... umm... yeah.

We all went to bed and the next morning Rosanna filled me in on what happened while I was gone. The reason they landed in port was because the Tartarus was damaged.

"The Tartarus inspection is complete, You can leave at any time." Nephry said, she was the governor of the town and I only met her on one occasion.

"Shall we go to Grand Chokmah now?" Guy asked every one.

"Yes we must warn the Emperor as quickly as possible about the danger of St. Binah falling." Tear replied.

"Yes. First let's hurry to Rotelro Bridge." Natalia added in.

Anise sighed. "And then we walk from there... Colonel. If I get tired, carry me on your back, okay?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm afraid not. Perhaps it's my age, but my joints ache, you see." Jade said making me giggle.

"Your not that old Jade." I say. "But wait for a moment guys, I want to say good-bye to every one here." I say smiling.

"You mean Tomas don't you?" Anise snickered.

"And Rowdy." I roll my eyes and trot off to a back room where Tomas was working with some staff members.

"We're heading off now." I say coming up to him.

"I see." He says putting a box down and turning to me. "It was nice having you here." I jumped him and gave him a tight hug.

"I'll come see you again." I say with a smile.

He cupped my chin and pressed his lips against mine. "You do that." He said with a smile, pulling away. "You don't want to keep your friends waiting do you."

I was confused, and looked it. I shook my head and walked out a bit brain dead. "Okay lets go..." I say

"What's wrong with you?" Anise asked.

"Rowdy's tongue got up my nose." I lied looking down.

"To get to Grand Chokmah, we head northeast from the bridge and then pass through Theor Forest." Jade said. "It's a rough trip for an old man like me. You youngsters will have to shield me and lead the way." He teased.

"... Um... Yeah..." Guy said, unconvinced.

"There's no time to waste. Let's get going, guys!" Luke said enthusiastically. I just noticed, but Luke cut his hair. "Thanks for your help, Nephry."

"Take Care." Nephry replied. "Brother, please give my regards to His Majesty." And with that we were off. I don't know where to, but we were off.

It took forever and a day to just get to the stupid forest. And we get stopped by stupid soldiers... damn men. Jade says his whole title, and they freak out cause he was apparently 'lost' in the destruction of Axeation...no, Azethair, no... mining town that Luke was an idiot in! "We can let you in Colonel but..." they looked back at us.

"Whaaat?! This is Ion, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei!" Anise was mad!

"Come on! You can let us through!" Luke whined.

"My name is Lieutenant General Rosanna Chevaliers." Rosy said. "And I order you to let us pass."

"We're sorry Ma'am." The soldiers said. "We have orders from General Chevaliers."

"My brother?" Rosy asked a bit surprised.

"Lady Cairn!?" One of them said starring at me. That old lady in the desert called me by the same name.

"Umm... if it lets me into the city. Sure." I say rolling my eyes.

"Please wait here." Jade said looking back at every one. "Once we meet with His Majesty, they'll let you through right away."

Guy sighed. "So we just hang out here. Oh, well. Guess there's nothing we can do."

"...Tch" Luke didn't look to happy.

"We'll escort you." The soldiers said. Rosy and I walking up the hill a bit to Jade, then following them into the forest. It didn't take long till we were greeted by soldiers guarding the blue and gray city, it was a beautiful city. I felt like I was breathless. The grandeur of it all. We were escorted right to the Emperor's throne room. A muscular man sat upon the throne, shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes... I'm beginning to see a pattern here. Jade explained the situation, and that too a while. "I understand." The Emperor said.

"How was your trip Rosanna?" He asked turning his attention to Rosy.

"Enjoyable. But I was unable to return home on schedule due to the bridge." Rosanna replied.

There was a guy standing in front of the king, he looked identical to Rosy, maybe a bit more manly, and his hair was longer. But he had the same blond hair, but his gray eyes seemed sad and hopeless.

"If you excuse me, I must speak to my brother in private." Rosy said giving a smile to her brother.

"Any thing we should be worried about?" Emperor Peony asked.

"Not at all your Majesty. Just some family matters." Rosanna replied before leading her brother out of the room.

Peony laughed. "Did the guards mistake you for Lady Cairn?" he asked looking to me.

"Yeah." I laugh. Crap, he'll throw me... some where bad...

"You look just like her. And I would be fooled too if I didn't know she is currently on bed rest and with child." Peony said with a smile. "My name's Peony, and yours?"

"My name is Opal Ophelia Opelé Blanc." I say with a smile. "You can call me Pelé, Your Majesty."

"Peony please." He insisted.

"Your Majesty." Jade said.

"Oh hush Jade."

"Right, Peony..." I say a bit uncomfortable.

"Ah, you must be the ones dragging my Jade all over the place and keeping him away from home." Peony said as Luke and the others minus Ion, Anise and Guy came into the room.

"...What?" Luke asked looking confused.

"And then he goes and gets hit with a fon slot seal. This clod can be a real pain, huh?" Peony continued. I was surprised. He didn't talk to us as if we were subjects, but rather friends.

"N-not at all, Your Majesty..." Luke replied.

"Your Majesty, must you confuse our guest?" Jade asked, it looked like he was a bit annoyed.

"Hah hah." Peony laughed. "Sorry. Yeah, I guess we should get down to business. Jade's basically explained everything to me."

Luke looked serious. "As things stand now, there is a danger that St. Binah could fall into the Qliphoth." He explained.

I got bored so I tuned them out. And something else cause my attention, no one else noticed it because of the intense discussion. And the fact I have great hearing. But there was panting and soft moans from the room Rosy and her brother went... Oh... okay? Weird... So weird... my brain hurts.

Apparently we're going somewhere... somewhere that's sinking... St... placey place... maybe it's a church... I don't know... nor do I really care.

"Allow me to go as well, Your Majesty?" Rosanna asked coming from the room dressed as a soldier.

"I would not be wise, it would be a tragedy if we were to loss you Miss Chevaliers." One of the generals around the king said.

"I have to agree with him." Peony said. "It's too dangerous, and at a time like this..." he trailed off.

"I understand." Rosy said looking a bit sad.

"I'll go in her place then." Her brother said.

"General Chevaliers?" the general asked a bit surprised.

"St. Binah is our home. We were both born and raise most of our lives there. You must understand the bond we have to it." The guy said.

"I understand Robert." Peony said with a nod. "Just come back safely. I don't want to see you make Rosanna cry."

"Understood sir." Robert said with a salute.

"We can work to evacuate the city." Jade said.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Peony said gratefully.

And with that we were off. Saving the day what not. I hate being the hero... heroine... good people. Being bad is easier. Less to do. You know get your cronies to destroy the world. Barely lift a finger. What not. ... We stopped off at the in, to get Guy. Who apparently was hurt while the others were in the forest. There was a heart touching reunion between Luke and Guy, and I just wanted Luke to jump Guy, who was sitting on the bead, and mount him right there!! My god I love Yaoi!! It makes my world go round... teehee...

We headed out of the city, through the woods... to grandmothers house we go... lala?

"It might be bold of me to ask," I started talking to Robert, we were falling behind every one, but only a little. "But you're in love with Rosanna, aren't you?" Robert growled and sent me a death glare, I gulped and laughed nervesly. "... I take that as a yes. I won't tell any one." I swear.

"We can't be together." He said simply. "She's marring some one else."

"That and you're siblings. No culture finds that to be a good thing." I comment.

"Who cares what culture or society dictates?" He snarled. "I love her more than any one else could."

"I think she loves you back." I say reassuringly. "But who is it that she's marring?"

"The Emperor." Robert said with a sigh. "Our mother arranged it once she found out about us. No one out side of us three knows it, well four now with you." He said looking sad. "Our mother wants to reestablish our family as royalty, nobility isn't enough for her..."

"I thought Peony was in love with some one else?" I think aloud.

"That's true, but she's a commoner. And they couldn't be together by law. She married, but the Emperor refused every proposal till Rosanna."

"Why'd he chose your sister?" I ask.

"Because he was getting tired of fighting. And the council was threatening to over throw him, if he couldn't marry and produce an heir..." Robert looked mad. "The mere thought of him touching her..."

"We should focus on saving... the place we're saving." I say jogging to catch up to every one.

We reached the city in no time. A quaint town surrounding a church like building and a towering tree. We entered the church, which really was a military base and orders from the Emperor were passed on. We split up to help as many people out as we could. I got to thinking about it, if I ever had to leave my home like that it would be... heart breaking to say the least.

I helped, even though I thought it was stupid. I hate helping people.


	9. Chapter 9

People were frantically running around, we were trying to calm them down but nothing seemed to be working.

There was a loud commotion from the city's gates and before I was even able to look over to see what it was the gates collapsed leaving a gap in the land between the falling city and every one else. "Fuck!" I whine, why do I always get stuck on the bad end?

"Pelé are you alright?" Tear called from the other side of the gap.

"I hate life. But other wise I'm great!" I say a bit pissed off.

"Damn it! McGovern and the others are...!" Luke started.

"Luke, wait! I'll jump down and sing a fonic hymn!" Tear replied it looked like they were both about to jump down.

"Wait. A considerable number of residents still remain." Jade said.

"Me too! I'm here as well!" I yell

"You can't protect them all with your hymn. Let's think of a more definite plan." Jade finished.

I groan, no way I was getting out of this any time soon... I should have stayed in Ketleburg... that wasn't the name of the place... oh well.

I heard Anise stay to the others. "If only we could fly."

That gave me an idea. I ran around wildly looking for some rope but I couldn't find any. And by the time I got back every one up their except for Robert and his soldiers were still there.

It was only about a day and a half before they returned with a ... hovering plane thing. It acted more like a helicopter but looked like a spaceship from star trek or something.

I was still trying to find a rope. I noticed every one was gone started to panic once again. I saw the ship starting to take off. And the hatch at the bottom was open. It was a bit in the air but with my gymnastic ... awesomeness I could never get up there by my self. I freak out and see Jade standing in the stairs. "Jump and grab my hand." He yelled.

I nodded and climbed to the top of the fountain jumping from it, barely catching onto his gloved hand. He pulled me up and I just collapsed on the floor right there. "I thought I was going to die." I pant.

"Glad you didn't" Jade said sitting next to me.

Jade looked over at me. "Don't scare us like that again." He said.

I laughed a bit and nodded. "okay."

The city below us started to fall faster. Descending into the purple haze, almost completely the same as it was above the ground. I stand up and look out the window. "It's amazing..." I say to my self, under my breath.

My breath hitched a bit as I came to a realization. I remember now. The game my brother was trying to play. It was Tales of the Abyss. An old game, but one our father had worked on. I was in a game... right now? OMG!? I would read the guide book and watch my brother play when I had nothing better to do and the gym was close... St. Binah, Akzariuth, Grand Chockman, Luke, Ash, Anise, Tear, Guy, Natalia, Jade... they were all characters my father helped create. Programs... How could they be reacting to my being here? They were given voices from real people, how could they be thinking of their own? Adding me into the story? This was the story line. Save the world from destruction. Keep the land from falling into the purple abyss below.

We landed in Yulia city. And the scene went the same as I remembered it from when my brother was playing it.

I walked around the city, while the others were in a meeting with the mayor of Yulia city. I knew what was going to happen... The needed to get the "key of someone or another." And needed to save St. Binah from sinking. But I never remember Rosy or Robert in the game. Nor the crazy old lady I meet in the desert, or Tomas and Rowdy...

"Come on Pelé, we're going to Shurrey Hill." Luke said as they all ran past me, I run as well to catch up. Once in the ship it was quiet for a while. I was thinking. It was odd being inside a video game... very odd.

We get to the hills in no time with the flying ship thing. And we enter a tunnel. The technology looked far to advanced compared to what was used in cities and what not around this world.

"This isn't your average fon machine. I don't know what to do with it." Guy said as we starred down a large floating.. thing in the middle of the room.

"What are we suppose to do with seventh fonons?" Luke asked

Luke and the others run around trying to break a seal so they could save the day. I decided to stay with the fon machine they couldn't use... I needed to think. It's odd, in all my life I've never thought about things as much as I have on this adventure...

It was about an hour before they came back. I stood up having sat down to get deep into thought... or to be lazy. More so the later, but I was standing now.

"... Nothings working." Tear said a bit distraught. She began to pace, but as she passed the fonstone it opened like a book at the top.

"Tear, can you approach that fonstone?" Natalia asked.

Tear looked confused, she hadn't see the stone open. "Okay..." she said a little lost. As she approached a fonon glyph appeared behind the stone. Light shone around her and more glyphs appeared above the floating... thing in the middle of the room.

"It reached to Tear." Jade started. "It says: "Warning." Is this the Yulian seal?"

"I don't know," Ion said. "but it's definitely been unlocked. We can use the passage ring now."

Anise looked at the fonstone in front of Tear. "Hey, this writing looks like an explanation of the passage ring."

Jade walked up and examined the writing, muttering something under his breath that I didn't catch.

Talking blah blah blah. I lost interest. I look down and notice that all I was standing on was blue moving lines... OH CRAP!

"We did it! WE DID IT!" Luke shouted, what I miss? He went over and hugged tear. Aw so cute... wait!! NO GO HUG GUY!! I want my Yaoi!!

"He doesn't sound like Luke at all." Natalia pointed out.

"I don't see any problem with that. I like him better this way." Guy said and I giggled. Yay for my Yaoi.

We leave after discovering yet another town city thing was going to fall... I'm bored.

Aboard the Albiore I look out the window as we zoom through the pink tinted sky. We went up to the surface and I look on at the clear ocean. We glide over the plains where St. Binah was and little tiny ants are running at each other... wait... those aren't ants! Ooo big battle.

War.

Every one had joined me in looking out at the gruesome slaughter below us.

"Why...?! Why are they fighting?!" Natalia cried.

"This isn't good. Both armies could be completely wiped out." Jade said.

We have to split up into two groups. Natalia, Anise, Guy and Ion are going to Kaitzur to warn the military, and call for a cease-fire. Luke, Tear, Jade and I are going to Engeve, to warn to try and evacuate the people before the town falls like St. Binah.

We exit the Albiore, which apparently is the name of the ship thing that's been flying us around. And we head to the village leaders house... at least I think she's the village leader. She's scary enough to be.

We leave the village with some civilians and try and make a run for the desert city that we went after I met every one. Order knights tried to engage us in battle but we ran from many of them. Only a few times was it needed to battle. "I'll take care of these guys." I yell running a head of every one after taking the large axe and start to chop through them.

We stopped for the night, I could still see Engeve in the distance. It was a bit discouraging. But that also meant we needed to keep our guards up.

We rested for only a few hours before getting up and heading to Chesedonia. Hopefully we wouldn't take to long to get there.

We only stopped two more times over the next two days, to let the people rest while we devised more plans.

Finally making it to Chesedonia the villagers gave us gifts for getting them all there alive. We went to the market area of the city and waited. Half an hour later Guy, Anise, Ion and Natalia walked up.

"Hey!" Luke shouted upon seeing them.

"Luke!" Natalia greeted.

"What are you doing here?!" Luke asked. "What happened with the truce?"

"I was told that the cammanger-in-chief, Count Almandine, went to Chesedonia to meet Grand Maestro Mohs, so..." Natalia explained.

"Y-you crossed the battlefield?! Are you stupid?! You know how dangerous it is!" Luke scolded.

"... We did the same thing Luke." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Calm down you two." Guy said trying to prevent a fight between Luke and Natalia.

"We-I mean I have the answers you seek!" Said a tall figure, draped in a dark cloak. And when I say tall I mean that they are about as tall as a person on another person's shoulders. Their voice was static and at an unnatural deepness.

"And?" I ask crossing my arms and swaying onto one hip.

"W-I can get you home." They said.

"Really!" I say exitedly.

"Wait, Pelé. It could be a trap." Guy warned.

I smile. "That's a risk I'm willing to take." I say running up to them. "Any way I can trust these two." I tickle the sides of Fei, the one who was on bottom and the two go crashing down. "The voice changer never works." I say.

"Damn you saw through us." Cha said rubbing her head.

"But come one we have to hurry!" Fei said grabbing my hands.

I nodded and look back at every one. "Thanks for all your help. I hope we can see each other again. Good luck with every thing." I say as we jog off.

We make our way to the boarder in the middle of the city. The one that separates Malkuth side from Kimlasca's and run past the guards and come to a priest looking guy. And a man in a floating chair.

Cha and Fei grabbed my arms as if I were going to run away.

"It's good to see you again number 13." The man in the chair snickered.

"Master Dist, we brought Opelé. We did good, right?" Cha asked in her cute voice.

"What? Number 13?" I ask so confused.

"So this is one of your sinful replicas?" The priest asked.

"Replica?!" I was shocked. I'm not a replica!!

"Yes. The first to be successfully created with memories from the original." Dist said bobbing up and down in the chair.

"I'm not a replica!" I yell, tears threatening my eyes.

"Aw come now." Dist said with a laugh. "You remember when I created you. In the cave, you were trained and then you fled. That wasn't very nice!" he taunted.

I shook my head continually saying to myself "I'm not a replica!"

"Yes you are. You are the 13th replica made in project Leyawiing." Dist was smirking, he was enjoying my pain, my confusion. "You are the replica of Opelé Lanvaldear. The girl who traveled to this world long ago, you should be honored. After all you are the replica of the dearly departed first queen of Kimuelasca Lanvaldear."

"I'M NOT!" I yell tears now streaming down my face.

"Destroy her." Dist ordered to Cha and Fei, "Then destroy your selves."

"Yes Master Dist!" Cha and Fei said together.

"Cha! Fei! We're friends, don't you remember!?" I cry as Fei took out a dagger.

No way was I just going to roll over and die! That's not the way I do things! "NO WAY!" I yell forcing my way out of their grasp.

"Come on Pelé!" Cha said with her cute smile. "We're all replicas, all defective. We need to die together!" she said happily.

"No way!" I ran from them. Through the streets. I spotted a sword on a stand and grabbed it blocking an attack from Fei.

I wasn't a match for them though. Two against one. With odds like that it didn't matter who I was... so I ran again.

I managed to loss them, stumbling upon the priest again. I was at the boarder...

I fall to my knees panting.

"Pelé!" Luke and the others yell, they were on the other side of the boarder.

"Why aren't you dead yet, sinful replica!?" The priest yelled pulled my hair so he could see my face.

"Replica?" Guy asked.

"A perfect replica." Fei said walking up behind me with Cha right next to her. "Sorry Mohs, she runs rather quickly. We'll kill her now!"

"Not on your life!" Natalia yelled having shot an arrow at Cha

"I'll be taking my leave now, with Fon Master Ion." Mohs said.

Every one ran over to me and stood protectively in between my fr- Cha, Fei and myself.

"Move out of the way, please!" Fei pleaded.

Cha looked innocent as she gave the puppy eyes. "Master Dist gave us an order. We have to follow it!"

"So Dist is the one behind this?" Jade growled.

"If you won't move we'll have to go through you." Fei warned.

"We don't want to hurt any one else!" Cha said with a sniff.

"Now!" Fei yelled as she jumped over the group and Cha fought them off.

I got up to my feet as Fei started to slash her twin daggers rapidly at me. Shredding my dress and even getting my hair.

Guy took Fei on fighting to keep her at bay as I recovered with the help of Tear and Natalia.

I looked on as Luke and Jade were holding Cha back, finding it hard to fight her giant scythe, Guy and Anise taking on Fei and her quick attacks with her duel daggers.

"Are you alright Pelé?" Natalia asked and I nod slowly. There I was standing, In my white lacy bra and panties.

"We need to get you something to cover up with." Tear said looking around, there was nothing.

"Here." Jade said coming over and slipping his tunic on over my head. I looked past him and saw Cha was laying lifeless on the ground. And I started to cry again, covering my face with my hands I sob quietly.

"Are you alright Pelé?" Guy asked coming over as well. I could only imagine that meant Fei was gone as well.

...: Jade's Point of View :...

Pelé looked up at me, I could see my own reflection in her big blue eyes. And I felt sorry for her. Just as I had felt sorry for Luke when he learned he was a replica.

...: :...

It was an hour or two before I realized that I was aimlessly following the others. Jade was leading me, holding my hand. Was I being this space-y? Man I'm useless...

We were in the ruins that we ventured in just after I met them all at the oasis. But the scene changed quickly as we entered a building and what looked like another passage ring area.

We stop as we come to the middle of a bridge. Over to one side I see in the distance a large Fon machine. The same one that was in Shurrey Hill...

"Wow! This place is huge!" Anise said in amazement.

Luke looked perplexed and Tear picked up on it almost right away. "What is it Luke?"

"I just can't believe that we've been living on top of these things..." he said awe struck.

"But it's true," Tear said "People can't see what's not right in front of them."

"But curiosity can at times reveal things that were better left unknown." Jade added.

Guy sighed. "Just like with the Outer Lands."

"Nevertheless, we cannot run now that we have seen the truth." Natalia said.

"Lets go." Luke said deciding. "The collapse won't wait for us."

Jade held onto my hand tightly, leading me all the way. It's what I really needed right now, support. And I was happy for it. I was able to stop and think about the whole thing, with out getting lost or separated from the group.

I could no longer call myself Opal Ophelia Opelé Blanc. That wasn't my name. Who knows where that name came from. Maybe it was the queen's name before she married into the royal family. But it could not be mine. I was a replica. Number 13 out of who knows how many. But there were 13 before me.

The next thing I knew Tear had fainted or collapsed or something... she fell over. I wasn't paying attention... The group started to leave, but then Luke looked back at me. "You've been unusually quiet Pelé." He said. "You wanna talk about it yet?" it was a kind thought from a close friend. That's what they've become... my dear friends.

"It's not Pelé." I say simply, making every one look at me in confusion. "That was my original's name. Opelé Lanvaldear..."

"The first Queen of Kimuelasca?" Natalia asked and I nodded.

"Memories from her are still coming to me... as if they are happening right now, here." I say and sigh. "She was from a different world. She had come with her brother, the man Yulia married. I also remember Dist training me when I first woke up... he called the project; Leyawiing. Opelé was queen of the skies in her time. Having created the first hover drive." I couldn't compete with this, she was too... perfect. "I don't look exactly like her... she had red hair and green eyes... Her daughter was married off into the Malkuth royal family for a peace between the two countries. She died of old age, in her bed... happily next to the man she loved." I bit my lip as it felt like it was my death, and that I missed my loved one, but there was no one I loved like that... was there?

"Where are you going with this?" Anise asked.

"My name can't be Opelé. I'm not her... from now on, call me Leyawiin." I say forcing a smile.

Guy smiled too. "It's nice to meet you then Leyawiin."

"We should go. Tear needs to rest." I say. "And I need some new clothes." I laugh lightly in an attempt to lighten the mood, it worked some.


	10. Chapter 10

We reached Chesedonia fairly quickly, once there Luke helped me buy some clothes. Nothing special just a commoners dress and a leather apron type belt thing, and a vest. It was hard to see the actual color of it because of the pink tint of the Qliphoth. But I think it's a beig and brow mix. But who knows. The clothes work for now, but once things have calmed down I'll spend some serious time looking around for my new outfit.

New me needs a new outfit. Can't go around the same way I was before. My hair was chopped about two or three inches in the fight between... in the fight. I borrowed one of Tears daggers and started to chop off even more. Layering it in a rocker style. I smile to myself, as I looked into the mirror on the Albiore. I may not be Pelé but I could still look like her idol rock star. The choppy hair didn't go well with this dress though.

Who cares!

Stop obsessing over tiny little things!

I put on an innocent smile as I pull Jade to the side on our way... somewhere.

"Jade... will you teach me to use fonic arts?" I ask, I guess I was nerves about asking.

"I'm not a teacher." Jade said simply. "I'll recommend you some books though." He said after seeing my determination to learn these powers.

"Thank you!" I say jumping up in happiness and giving him a quick hug. I pulled back and looked around. "I didn't do that... sorry."

Jade chuckled. "It's quite alright."

We stop in Daath and come up to the large church thing, a crowd confused and concerned about the land disappearing.

I wasn't paying attention, again. I was too busy reading one of the books Jade had given me. I followed the group blindly, which ended up pretty funny. I hadn't noticed they stopped walking and bumped into Guy. Causing him to jump out of his skin.

Blah blah blah, fonic glyphs. Blah blah blah...

"Pel-I mean Leyawiin. Are you listening?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah yeah sure." I say my nose in the book. "Fonic Glyphs, Anise is a former guardian." I waved my hand for her to get out of my face and she rolled her eyes.

We enter a side room, and there are five glowy fonic glyphs on the ground. Anise stands in the middle of the middle one and says "The spirit of Yulia is with the Fon Master." And away she goes.

"Great password." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes.


End file.
